Dilema Hebi dan Tim 7
by chezahana
Summary: discontinue
1. PROLOG

**Dilema Hebi dan Tim 7**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

****Story © chezahana-chan****

****Genre : Romance/Friendship  
><strong>**

****Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo, a little bit of Yaoi (maybe), dll****

****Summary :****

****Setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ternyata banyak lelaki yang menyukai Sakura. Namun Sakura masih memendam perasaan pada Sasuke. Disisi lain, Sasuke mengidap sindrom Yaoi. Mampukah Sakura menerima Sasuke yang seperti itu?****

****.****

****.****

****PROLOG****

****.****

****.****

****.****

Perang Dunia Keempat telah berakhir. Alhasil semua telah kembali seperti semula. Kedamaian yang menjadi mimpi setiap orang kini telah terwujud. Semua itu berkat Uzumaki Naruto―sang pahlawan. Dia telah mampu mengubah persepsi setiap orang yang menganggap bahwa dunia yang penuh kedamaian hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Dan kini dia dielu-elukan oleh mereka.

Lalu bagaimana dengan tokoh utama kedua kita?

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Bicara mengenai sosok itu tentu tak lepas dari yang namanya kebencian. Tentunya kita semua tahu bahwa dia adalah korban dari kebencian itu sendiri. Hidupnya bisa dikatakan tragis. Tapi terkadang tak ada yang mampu memahami itu. Yang bisa memahaminya tentu hanya satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Dialah yang mampu mengubah hati pangeran es itu mencair. Dialah yang mengubah pemikiran Sasuke. Dan dialah yang membawa Sasuke kembali ke tanah kelahirannya―**Konohagakure.**

Apakah masih ada yang kurang?

Tepat sekali. **Haruno Sakura.**

Bagaimana nasib gadis itu kini?

Tak banyak yang berubah dari gadis itu. Kepulangan Sasuke juga tak membuatnya seperti gadis kecil yang dulu selalu merengek mengekori pangeran es itu. Sekarang dia telah menjadi kunoichi medis. Dan dia bangga dengan dirinya itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah cintanya?

Pertanyaan yang cukup rumit untuk dijawab.

Belakangan setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, banyak pasien lelakinya yang mengirimkan surat cinta padanya. Bahkan ada yang satu irang mengirimkan lebih dari satu surat cinta. Dan itu membuatnya harus geleng-geleng kepala. Belum lagi soal Naruto yang ternyata masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Lalu Sai yang tiba-tiba mengidap penyakit aneh yang membuat lelaki tanpa emosi itu setiap malam teringat Sakura. Dan si Neji―si mata byakugan―yang ternyata diam-diam juga meliriknya semenjak Sakura mengobatinya. Lalu, siapa lagi yang belum disebutkan?

Ah ya. Sabaku Gaara. Kazekage yang satu ini memang tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia ternyata juga mengagumi gadis bermata emerald itu. Dan muncul seorang lagi yang tak disangka dan tak diduga juga menyukai gadis itu. Yamato.

Sudah cukup. Sakura memiliki perasaannya sendiri. Di hatinya sudah tersimpan satu nama. Dan tentunya semua sudah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah bungsu dari Uchiha. Bagi Sakura, lelaki itu adalah cinta pertama, cinta terakhir, dan cinta sejatinya. Setidaknya dia masih meyakini hal itu sampai sekarang setelah banyak kejadian yang hampir membuatnya mati karena Uchiha itu.

Tapi sepertinya perasaan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura belum terbalaskan. Dan yang lebih menyesakkan hatinya adalah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke―seorang Uchiha Sasuke―tidak menyukai wanita. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah perlu dipertanyakan?

Ya, Sasuke memang dingin terhadap wanita. Tapi bukankah berlebihan jika menganggapnya Yaoi? Apa ada buktinya?

Tepat sekali. Diam-diam Jugo―anggota tim Hebi―menyukai sosok dingin itu. Bukan hanya sebagai pengganti Kimimaro, tapi rasa sayangnya lebih dalam dari itu. Rasa sayang yang membuatnya ingin lebih dari hanya sekedar rasa sayang anggota kepada ketuanya. Rasa sayang yang mungkin bisa dikategorikan** cinta.** Namun semua itu sepihak bukan?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, tatapan mata Sasuke pada lelaki itu berbeda. Belum lagi perihal kata-katanya yang terdengar seperti merayu pada saat ingin mengajak Jugo bergabung di timnya. Ya, pada saat itu dia berkata, "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang jadi penjaramu."

Oh God !

Semoga hanya mimpi jika sosok tampan itu seorang Yaoi.

Dan kini Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang dikagumi banyak wanita kini mengalami masalah serius pada otak dan hatinya. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mengobati penyakit tidak warasnya yang menyebabkan dia lebih sering bicara manis di depan laki-laki dibandingkan di depan wanita yang lebih sering terlihat seperti gunung es yang enggan mencair.

Dan siapakah yang mampu menyembuhkan sindrom gilanya itu?

Apakah Haruno Sakura selaku wanita yang amat sangat mencintainya (mungkin) ?

Atau Uzumaki Naruto selaku sahabatnya yang semoga saja tidak tertular virus gilanya (?)

Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti.

**Tsudzuku**

**A/N :** **Saya sepertinya ikut tidak waras memikirkan isi fict ini. Jujur aja, saya benci banget sama Yaoi. Tapi saya malah bikin fic kayak gini. Bener-benr deh.. #geleng-geleng kepala **

**Inspirasi di dapet dari banyaknya status di FB yang banyak ngebahas tentang SasuSaku dan tentunya dari Animanga-nya sendiri dengan beberapa analisis ngawur saya. Hehehehe**

**Oke. Fic ini cuma untuk menghibur aja. Semoga kalian menikmati bacaan diatas..**

**Salam manis**

**cheza-chan ^^**

**241011**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dilema Hebi dan Tim 7**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

****Story © chezahana-chan****

****Genre : Romance/Friendship  
><strong>**

****Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo, a little bit of Yaoi (maybe), dll****

****Summary :****

****Setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ternyata banyak lelaki yang menyukai Sakura. Namun Sakura masih memendam perasaan pada Sasuke. Disisi lain, Sasuke mengidap sindrom Yaoi. Mampukah Sakura menerima Sasuke yang seperti itu?****

****.****

****.****

****Chapter 1****

****Kebenaran Yang Tak Terungkap  
><strong>**

****.****

****.****

****.****

**Setahun setelah Perang Dunia Keempat**

Pagi itu masih sama seperti biasanya. Matahari masih terbit dari timur. Burung-burung masih berkicau mendendangkan senandung alam. Lalu ayam pun berkokok membangunkan tiap insan yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Sisa-sisa perang seperti sudah tak terlihat lagi. Suasana tampak tenang dan damai. Dan hanya butuh satu tahun untuk mengembalikan keadaan tentunya setelah perang. Keadaan yang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Tapi itulah kenyataan. Lagipulaa, pembangunan rumah penduduk hampir sepenuhnya mendapat bantuan dari Yamato yang memiliki elemen tanah. Cukup mudah kan?

Gadis itu tengah bersiap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kunoichi medis Konoha. Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sekitar pukul 04.30. Selesai sarapan dan mandi, dia pun langsung memakai baju kebesaran ninjanya dan berdiri di depan cermin sambil menatap lekat tubuhnya. Lumayan manis, pikirnya. Dia tersenyum kala mengatakan itu sambil memakai ikat kepala ninjanya.

"Oke Sakura. Hari ini kau siap bekerja!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Tak lama setelah merapikan rambut sebahunya itu, dia pun beranjak keluar dari apartemennya setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintunya.

**#Dilema Hebi dan Tim 7#**

"Hei Sasuke! Cepat bangun!" seru seorang perempuan berkacamata sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia seedari tadi mendengus kesal karena yang dibangunkan tak jua bangun dari mimpinya yang mungkin tentang tomat dan ayam kampung. Oh yeah, mimpi yang tidak berkelas untuk Uchiha sepertinya.

Pemuda itu menggeliat pelan sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Oh God! Ada apa dengan Uchiha yang satu ini? Kelakuannya makin buruk saja.

"Huh, kalau kau tak mau bangun juga, aku akan menghukummu Sasuke," kata Karin mengancam sambil menyeringai layaknya nenek lampir yang sedang dihadapkan pada mangsanya. Dan jika Karin diibaratkan nenek lampir, maka Sasuke adalah ayam yang menjadi mangsanya. Perlukah kita bilang, '**WAW**'? Tidak perlu.

Perempuan pecinta parfum itu pun langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil segalon air dingin sambil menyeringai tidak jelas tentunya. Persis seperti hantu tapi sayangnya dia nyata.

"Kali ini aku akan menghukummu, Sasuke."

**BYUUUR**

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke datar yang langsung terbangun dan menyingkap selimutnya. Ditatapnya sosok kasat mata itu yang terlihat terkejut dengan terbangunnya si anak ayam Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasuke... A-aku..."

"Berisik."

**GLEK**

Satu kata dari Uchiha itu langsung membuat Karin menelan ludahnya―terpaksa. Dia bisa merasakan aura jahat yang menguar kuat di sekitar Sasuke. Memang beginilah keadaannya. Sasuke selalu memiliki mood yang buruk sehabis bangun tidur, apalagi dibangunkan secara paksa seperti itu. Tentunya bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Dan inilah yang ditakutkan Karin setelah tak lama kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan menghadap perempuan berkacamata super tebal itu. Tatapan mata pemuda itu super duper dingin seperti es di kutub selatan, atau mungkin lebih dingin dari itu. Karin kembali menelan ludahnya sementara keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya yang lumayan cantik. Kali ini dia benar-benar bisa mati. Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Kembali ingatan akan Sasuke yang hendak membunuhnya muncul menjadi satu dari serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang ingin dia lupakan. Akankah hal itu terulang kembali? Jika ia berpikir seperti itu, kenapa dia masih setia pada Sasuke, padahal dia bilang sudah tak mau peduli lagi? Sungguh tak ada yang mampu mengerti jalan pikiran wanita itu.

Karin menaikkan kacamatanya yang dari tadi terus merosot turun. Tatapannya tak lepas dari pemuda yang satu itu. Chakra Sasuke semakin dingin. Itulah yang Karin rasakan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Minggir."

**Gubrak**

Karin cengo. Dan Sasuke dengan santainya menggeser tubuh Karin yang sedari tadi menghalangi jalannya. Tatapan mata onyxnya datar tanpa dosa. Membuat yang melihat akan langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar Uchiha.

**#Dilema Hebi dan Tim 7#**

"Kau datang lebih awal dari biasanya, Sakura." Tsunade tampak senang dengan kedatangan murid kesayangannya itu di kantornya. Dia tersenyum tipis namun bahagia.

"Iya Shishou. Hari ini banyak sekali operasi. Para ninja yang terluka sehabis perang pun masih banyak yang harus berobat jalan. Jadi aku akan sibuk sekali," sahut Sakura mantap. Tsunade yang kala itu duduk di kursi Hokage-nya hanya menatap muridnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia pun langsung menenggak sake yang ada di mejanya.

"Shishou, ini kan masih pagi? Kenapa minum sake?" tanya Sakura yang lebih tepatnya disebut menegur. Tsunade malah tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu bingung apa sebabnya.

"Cobalah untuk menikmati hidup, Sakura. Jangan terfokus pada dua bocah itu."

"Eh? Ma-maksud Shishou apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat. Tsunade bukannya menjawab, tapi malah tertawa. Membuat Sakura kehilangan selera untuk berbicara pada Hokage yang tua itu.

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana?" goda Tsunade yang masih tertawa pelan. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati itu. Sakura terlihat sedikit kesal. Dia menarik napasnya pelan, lau berkata, "Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku permisi Shishou." Sakura pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hati yang setengah mati kesal karena sikap dan ucapan Tsunade.

"Kau lihat itu Kakashi? Sepertinya dia memang butuh pendamping," ujar Tsunade pada Kakashi yang ternyata berada dibalik jendela belakang tempat duduknya.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu," sahut Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis dibalik masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tapi aku rasa sudah saatnya," kata Tsunade lagi yang diakhiri dengan seteguk sake yang masih tersisa di botolnya. Kakashi kembali tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Hn."**  
><strong>

**Tsudzuku**

**A/N :** **Maaf klo kependekan. Saya lagi buru-buru, tapi pengen cepet update. Hehehe. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Maaf belum bisa dibales...  
><strong>

**Salam hangat.**

**cheza-chan ^^**

**271011**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dilema Hebi dan Tim 7**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

****Story © chezahana-chan****

****Genre : Romance/Friendship  
><strong>**

****Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo, a little bit of Yaoi (maybe), dll****

****Summary :****

****Setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ternyata banyak lelaki yang menyukai Sakura. Namun Sakura masih memendam perasaan pada Sasuke. Disisi lain, Sasuke mengidap sindrom Yaoi. Mampukah Sakura menerima Sasuke yang seperti itu?****

****.****

****.****

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Sasuke Gay?  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sepanjang hari ini Karin terus membuntuti Sasuke kemanapun lelaki yang beranjak dewasa itu pergi. Dan tak sekali dua kali Karin harus menerima kepahitan karena sikap super dingin Sasuke padanya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" perintah Sasuke ketus. Oh guys, Uchiha ini sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap Karin. Kalau saja Karin bukan perempuan, gadis itu pasti sudah dihabisinya di atas ranjang. Oke. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Karin dengan gaya angkuhnya. Shit. Kali ini Sasuke mencapai puncaknya. Lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu mendekati Karin dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku."

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kau ada waktu?" tanya lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu. Gadis di depannya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.<p>

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" tawar lelaki itu dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Tak usah kau bayangkan bagaimana. Karena Sakura pun merinding mendengarnya.

"I-itu... Ano..."

"Tidak bisa ya?" Nada suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Neji. Aku hanya..." Sakura terlihat bingung menjelaskannya. Dia bukannya ingin menolak. Hanya saja, rasanya tak adil (untuk Neji) jikalau dia berkencan dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya.

"Uchiha kah?" Emerald Sakura membulat. Namun detik berikutnya dia tertunduk. Rasanya sakit ketika mendengar nama itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Malam itu seperti biasanya, Sakura pulang mengambil jalur barat dari rumah sakit. Sudah jam 11 malam dan dia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan merindukan kasurnya yang empuk. Namun kala itu matanya menangkap seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Rambut hitam kebiruan itu mencuat seperti err... bokong ayam (tak tega mendekripsikannya).

"Sasuke-kun?" batin Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekati lelaki itu namun langkahnya terhenti. Emeraldnya membulat sempurna kala dia melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh besar sedang memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Terlebih ketika telinganya menangkap suara Sasuke yang berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Sudah kubilang kalau aku yang akan jadi penjaramu."

Oh My God. Sakura sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang dicintainya mengatakan hal seromantis itu pada pria?

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya. Dia syok. Benar-benar syok.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." ujarnya lirih. Namun Sasuke mampu mendengarnya. Suara itu begitu familiar. Dan dia pun melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Onyxnya menangkap emerald itu berkaca-kaca. Namun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Matanya hanya menatap datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan sesak yang mendera dadanya.

"Pulanglah," jawab Sasuke yang sangat tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Lelaki itu enggan menjelaskannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia berbalik sambil berkata, "Kita pergi, Juugo."

Sakura hanya mampu memandang sosok orang yang dicintainya itu dari jauh. Dalam hati dia masih tak mampu mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Sungguh. Dia tak menyangka jika Sasuke itu gay.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji khawatir. Sakura segera kembali ke alam sadarnya.<p>

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil tersenyum (maksa).

"Kuantar pulang?" tawar Neji dengan senyumnya yang semanis gula.

"Terima kasih, Neji."

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>AN: Saya mau ketawa. Jujur pas bikin adegan SasuJugo bikin saya merinding. Asli saya bukan fujoshi. Kalau bukan demi cerita, saya ga bakalan bikin adegan kayak gitu. Dan soal pairing, saya emang rencana buat SasuSaku. Tapi sampai beberapa chapter ke depan, mungkin SasuSaku nya dikit. Soalnya saya lagi suka banget sama SasuKarin. Abis kalau mereka berantem tuh lucu :D

Tapi sebenarnya saya lupa alur cerita ini. Udah lama banget soalnya dan lagi saya kena WB yang lumayan parah.

Itu aja. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada

Arigatou. :)


End file.
